


Perfect Gift

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Community: fc_smorgasbord, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds the perfect gift for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weesta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Weesta).



Sam watched as Dean held the box he had wrapped with the Sunday comics. Sam wished he had money to buy real wrapping paper and maybe even a bow to make it look right. Dean would most likely say the bow was a chick thing so maybe not.

Sam had spotted the tape in a yard sale box last weekend and talked the man into trading his help for the tape.

Sam was just happy to be able to trade, he didn’t have any money. He couldn't ask Dean for the seventy five cents. That would be wrong, Dean was not supposed to pay for his own gift. He was nine years old now, that was old enough to be able to hustle a gift for Dean. Dean always did for him, and fair is fair after all.

Sam couldn’t wait to see Dean’s face when he opened it, and he was sure soon they would be listening to ‘Cheeseburger in Paradise’ a lot. He didn’t know who Jimmy Buffet was but if he sings about cheeseburgers he was sure Dean would slip him between Metallica and Led Zeppelin.


End file.
